Harry's Surprise
by KatherineGrace79
Summary: Ginny gives Harry a surprise when he returns home from work.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it**

Harry Potter couldn't help but yawn as he stepped through the front door of his home. It had been a long day at work. There had been piles of paperwork from the onslaught of arrests that they had made recently and then he had forgotten Ginny's magazine at the local store so he had to double back and get that. Not to mention the fact that it was pouring down with rain and his messy black hair was flattened against his forehead and he was dripping water onto the carpet, his wife staring at him, trying not to let her amusement show.

"Welcome home." Ginny smiled, moving forwards to kiss him lightly but he held her where she was, burying his face in her red hair, inhaling her smell. He had waited all day for this and he wasn't going to let her go in a hurry. "Long day?"

"Too long." He mumbled into her hair before releasing her and allowing her to flick her wand over him, drying him. He touched his hair, testing it and he grimaced. Always messy, nothing he could do about that. "How was your day?"

"Oh, good, good." She replied vaguely, moving towards the kitchen. "I've made a stew and mum sent us a treacle tart."

He noticed that she seemed to have an extra bounce in her step as she spoke to him and he narrowed her eyes at him back. She normally wanted something when she had that bounce; something that normally cost him money or, a smile crept across his face, a weekend in bed. He sincerely hoped that it was the latter. He hadn't been able to walk straight for the day after that but it had really been worth it.

"I went to St. Mungo's today." She said conversationally, scooping a ladle of food into the bowl that she was holding, her back to him. The smell of the food was delicious. He could already taste it as he shrugged off his robes and hung it up.

"Why? You're not ill, are you?" He asked in concern, settling his hands on her hips as he pressed a kiss to where her shoulder curved into her neck. He could feel her smile before gently nudging him away.

"No, no, I'm quite well." Ginny assured him, setting the food down on the table and sweeping her blood red hair from her eyes as she sat down next to him, picking up her spoon. "Eat up."

"God, this is good." Harry murmured before looking up at his wife, the stew settling pleasantly in his stomach. "So…" he swallowed at her look, "why did you go to St. Mungo's?"

"I needed to clarify something." She answered, her blue eyes watching him, almost enjoying what she was doing.

"And did you?" He asked, scooping a large spoonful into his mouth. She nodded, eating a bit more calmly.

"We're going to have to turn the guest room into a nursery." She said and he nodded before her words penetrated his foggy mind.

"We're going to have to do…?" His emerald eyes drifted to her midriff before back up to her eyes and then back down again. "Are you…?"

"I'm pregnant, Harry." She whispered, the excitement barely restrained in her voice. "We're going to be parents."

"You're…" he muttered, leaning back in his chair as he stared at her covered stomach before a smile started to stretch across his face. "I'm going to be a dad?"

Ginny just had time to nod before Harry leapt out of his chair and pulled her up into his arms, laughing delightedly. She screamed in surprise as he spun her around, her hands holding onto his shoulders before he set her down, kissed her firmly, lovingly before dropping to his knees and pushing her shirt up her body so that he could kiss her bare skin. He rested his ear against it, one palm placed tenderly next to his face.

"Hello in there, little one." Harry said softly, his eyes prickling with delighted tears. "I'm your daddy."

Ginny let the tears fall above him.

The End

_I just felt the need to write this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Ginny is, of course, pregnant with James and Harry is going to be a father for the first time. Please review and thank you to everyone who has given me such an overwhelmingly positive response for all of my stories._

_A little shout out to Tisky as well. I'll try and update The Lover of a Man as often as I can. I've had some free time on my hands but I'll try and do two chapters a night if at all possible. The story's already finished and on my computer, it's just a matter of uploading it._

_Also, check out my new story – Lost Family, New Friends, with my OC, Matilda Diggory. I think it's worth a look._

_Enjoy,_

_Kate_


End file.
